


Who Lives - Lams Fanfic

by HamiltonLover51



Series: Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonLover51/pseuds/HamiltonLover51
Summary: So this is a Hamilton fanfic. Its gonna be a series hopefully. This is the first book and it is about How Alex and John met and what their relationship will be and drama that they will face while they are dating.The first chapter might be a little short because it's basically just Alex going somewhere.





	1. Heading For a New Lan

Alex's POV

I just got on the plane heading for New York. I worked so hard to be able to get a ticket on a plane to New York. Am I nervous? Yes. Why? Because I'm going to a different place. Somewhere that I have never been to. What if everyone in New York is an asshole? What if I can't find my way to the college? What if my roommates are rude, idiots, or just annoying?

 

I'll just wait and see what happens.

 

Once the plane landed, I got off and walked into the airport. Everything looks very different than what the Caribbean looks like. Anyway, once I found my way out of the airport, I took a cab to my dorm. I'm so lucky I got this scholarship. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to attend King's College. After I got out of the taxi, I took a quick look at the dormitory. I took a deep breath and walked into the building. I got my dorm number and my keys to get into the dorm. 1776. That's my dorm number. I swear to god, if my roommates are assholes, I'm going to just walk out and ask for a different dorm.

 

I hesitantly opened the door to my dorm. No one. I saw no one in there. Maybe they haven't arrived yet. Right when I thought I was going to have the whole dorm to myself, a tall man walked out of a room. He had very curly hair tied up and he was wearing a blue shirt.

"Ah, you must be the new kid." He said. He must be French. I can tell by his accent.

"That would be me..." I said with a nervous tone

"Are you Alexander Hamilton?" He asked, looking at a sheet of paper

"Um, yeah..." I responded. How could already know my name?

"Great. My name is Lafayette. Do you want me to show you to your room, mon ami?

"Sure"

 

This is great. So far, one of my roommates is nice. Hopefully, my other roommates are the same.

 


	2. Getting Settled

Alex's POV

After Lafayette showed me which room I was going to stay in, I put my luggage on the floor and walked out of my room. I decided that I'm too tired to unpack right now so I'll unpack tomorrow morning. My room has two beds in it, so I guess that I'm going to be sharing the room with someone

 

When I came out of my room, I saw my other roommates talking with Lafayette. At least I think they're my roommates. One of them was wearing a bandana around their forehead and the other one had his hair in a ponytail and had a lot of freckles. The one with freckles really stood out to me. His smile was almost as bright as the brightest star in the universe. His eyes were light brown.

"Mon ami, come here and meet our roommates," Lafayette said. I walked over to him and faced our roommates. I've never had a group of friends before so I didn't say anything.

The one with freckles moved closer to me and said: "You're Alexander?"

"Yes.." I said. 

"I'm John Laurens. I'm sure we'll be great friends" he said, smiling at me. I felt my face heat up a little bit.

"Awww he's blushing!" The one wearing a bandana said.

"Herc, leave him alone. He's new to America! Alexander, ignore him." Lafayette said.

"I'm Hercules. We're gonna be good friends." Hercules said.

 

I like my roommates. They seem pretty nice. But there's something about John that just makes me like him more than the other two.


	3. The Story of Tonight

John's POV

I spent about 3 hours talking to the new kid. He seems a lot nicer than most people in New York. He's still a little shy, but I'm glad that he started telling me about how he got here and what the Caribbean was like.

 

Alexander Hamilton. That's his name. I think I'll remember that name for the rest of my life. There's just something about him that makes him stand out.

 

After we were done talking, I saw that it was 10:30 at night. Lafayette and Hercules had already gone to sleep in their room.

"You're probably tired. You should go get some rest." I said to Alexander as he yawned.

"Okay. Do you know who I'm sharing a room with?" Alexander asked.

"Me. Only if that isn't a problem for you." I said. Alexander just nodded and headed to our room. I assumed that he was okay with sharing a room with me so I went to our room after him.

When I got to our room, I saw that Alexander had already fallen asleep on his bed. He looked so cute. But I didn't want to bother him so I just went to my bed and fell asleep.

 

-THE NEXT DAY- 7:30 AM

 

John's POV

It was 7:30 when I woke up. I woke up from Alex unpacking his things. Why would he be awake at 7:30? I just kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to bother him.

 

"Dammit!" Alex said as he dropped something. I heard something shatter on the floor. I opened my eyes and sat up to see what had shattered. I think it was glass cup or a vase. Alexander didn't notice that I had sat up, but he sat next to the broken pieces of glass and started crying. 

"Are you okay, Alexander?" I asked him. He jumped slightly and looked up at me. He just shook his head without saying a word and continued crying. I got off my bed and helped Alexander stand up.

"Did the glass cut you?" I asked, pulling him into a hug to comfort him. 

"N-no. That was my mother's favorite vase that she gave to me before she had passed..." Alexander said, crying into my shoulder. 

I hugged him tighter and said: "It's going to be alright. Let's clean up the glass before someone steps on it". Alexander nodded his head and started to clean up the glass.

Poor thing. He hasn't even been here for 24 hours and he's already crying. I just hope that the rest of the day will go better than this morning.

 

Alex's POV

I can't believe that I broke my mom's favorite vase. God, why do I have to be so clumsy?! I'm just lucky that John had woken up and helped me clean up the broken pieces.

Anyway, after that happened, John took me out for breakfast so we could get to know each other a little better. He also drove me around some of New York City. There wasn't anything interesting, just a bunch of tall buildings. Is this what the rest of America looks like? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

After driving around for a while, John took me to one of the parks by our dormitory. We walked around the park for a few minutes and then we decided to take a little break and sit on one of the benches. We just started to talk about a bunch of random things. But then John just went silent for a moment before asking "Do you have a phone?" It was kind of a random question, but I responded: "No, why?". I saw that John started to blush slightly as he said: " Oh, I just wanted to have your number if you did have a phone so that way we could text each other." I just nodded my head.

When John drove us back to the dormitory, it was kind of awkward because both of us were silent on the way. When we got back to our dorm, John sat on the couch and watched the TV. I just went back to my room and finished unpacking.

Once I finished unpacking, John came into the room which scared me so I jumped slightly. I was writing in my journal/diary and I shut it quickly so John couldn't see what I was writing. 

"Whatcha doing, Alexander?" John asked as he sat on his bed.

"Oh um, I was just unpacking the rest of my things..." I said, shoving my diary under my bed.

"So, do you like New York so far?" He asked.

"It's good so far. But I still need to get used to how everything is. This is just very different than the Caribbean." I answered, sitting on my bed.

"Don't worry. I'll help out with getting around and getting to know how things work here." John said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him.

 

 

 

7 Hours Later - 8:30 PM-

John's POV

I think that Alexander and I have become somewhat good friends so far. I'm glad that he's my roommate. Since classes start next week, I'm gonna help him get around the campus whenever I can and hopefully no one will be mean to him because there is a lot of assholes at this school.

After Lafayette and Hercules left the dorm to go to the vending machine, I started telling Alex about the people who I was going to introduce him to so that way he'll have more people to talk to. But then the sound of thunder interrupted me.

"I guess it's going to storm now," I said, chuckling. But when I looked at Alex, he wasn't moving. He was just staring into space with a terrified look. "Alex, are you okay?" I asked, moving towards him to see if he would look at me. He just kept staring into space, not saying anything and not moving at all. I just assumed that he was scared of the storm, so I picked him up and carried him to our room. He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and when I tried to lay him on his bed, he wouldn't let go. So I just sat on his bed with Alex on my lap. The light from a lightning strike and the sound of a thunder's roar filled the room. Alex started crying into my chest. I held him close to me and said: " Don't cry, Alexander. I'm right here for you. You're gonna be okay." Finally, he started to say something. He said "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it go away!" And he kept repeating those words over and over. "Alexander, you're safe with me. Don't cry. You're gonna be okay." I said in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't work. "I don't wanna drown! Take me higher! The water's rising!" Alexander said, crying even more. What is he even talking about? There isn't water in the dorm.

"John, save me! I don't wanna die! Please don't let me die!" Alexander said, wrapping his arms tighter around my neck. "You're not gonna die. You're okay." I said.

Then suddenly, the thunder and lightning stopped. Now, it was only drizzling outside.

"I-is it over?" Alexander asked, sniffling. "It's over Alex. You're okay," I answered, rubbing his back. Alex then loosened his arms around my neck and looked at me in the eyes. He said, "I'm sorry..." "For what? You have no reason to be sorry." I said, still holding him on my lap. He took his arms away from my neck and wiped his tears away. He said, "I just embarrassed myself and you probably think I'm weird. I'm sorry." "I don't think you're weird, Alexander," I said to him, gently rubbing his arm. I saw Alex blushing slightly as he looked up at me. He said: "Y-you don't?" "Why would I think that you're weird?" I asked him, still rubbing his arm.

Alexander didn't say anything. He just rested his head on my shoulder and yawned.

"You tired?" I asked him. He just nodded his head, still not saying anything. I carefully laid him down on his bed and said: "Get some sleep, Alexander."

As I turned around to go to my bed, Alexander grabbed my arm and said "Please don't leave me. I'm still a little scared..." So, I sat on his bed, waiting for him to fall asleep. But he didn't. He just stared at the ceiling.

"Aren't you going to get some rest?" I asked him.

"I don't need rest..." Alex said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Alexander, yes you do."

"I can't sleep, though. I'm used to sleeping with my brother, but he died in a hurricane..." Alexander said.

Without hesitating, I laid down next to Alex. He moved closer to me and rested his head on my chest. Alexander fell asleep after a few minutes and I fell asleep shortly after him 


	4. John's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically about John telling you about him being gay and how he gets bullied and stuff because of it. It's also about how he met Lafayette, Hercules, and the Schuyler Sisters.

John's POV

I feel so bad for what happened last night. At least now I know that he's scared of storms so I can help him better next time there is a storm.

Anyway, when I woke up, Alexander was still asleep. To be honest, he looks cute when he's asleep. You probably think that I'm gay. If you do, then your right. 

When I came out to my dad, he got really mad. He tried to tell me that I'm not gay. I didn't talk to him for an entire month because of it. But once I started talking to him again, he was still mad. We got into a huge fight. He hit me, punched me, all that horrible shit. I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me. I locked myself in my room and every time my dad tried to get into my room, I climbed out of my window and ran. I ran as far away as I could. But one day, before I could run away, my dad got in. He picked me up without saying a word and took me to his car. He put me in the passenger seat and then got in the driver's seat. He drove me to a building that I have never seen before. I didn't know what was going on. Apparently, my dad scheduled an appointment for something that we both had to go to. When we left, I was no longer his son and he was no longer my father. He disowned me. He expected me to find a place without any help. I was only 13. So I was homeless. I worked my ass off to get a scholarship to this college. I had no one.

I met Lafayette and Hercules in 7th grade. They were the only friends I had. Then they introduced me to the Schuyler Sisters at the beginning of 8th grade. They were the only people I knew who actually accepted me for being gay.

I had my first crush in 1st grade. He was very smart and kind. Alex reminds me of him a little bit. Anyway, his name was Daniel. We used to be best friends. My other friend, Alyssa, knew that I had a crush on him. I would always tell her how cute I thought he was and she would always help me start a conversation with him. But then she moved away and things were awkward between me and Daniel. Turns out, he never even liked me. He was faking our friendship all along. 

I had a crush on some people ever since, but they were never as serious as my first crush. And then, I came here and met Alex. The day I met Alex was the best day of my life. I knew that we were going to end up being friends. Alex is one of the nicest people I know so far. I've only known him for a day and I already have a crush on him. I don't want anyone to find out because I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. I might tell him in a year or two if I still have a crush on him. But who knows? I'm not gonna tell Lafayette or Hercules because I know that they will try to get us to start dating the second I tell them. Same thing with the Schuyler Sisters.

Hopefully, I don't mess up and accidentally tell them.


	5. Please Don't Hurt Me

7:00 AM

 

Alex's POV

I woke up at 7:00 in the morning the day after the storm. My head was resting on John's chest. I carefully got out of bed so John wouldn't wake up and walked out of the room. Lafayette and Hercules were still in their room. I quietly walked out of the dorm so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I went downstairs and walked out of the dormitory so I could go to a cafe to get some breakfast. I only had two dollars. Hopefully, that will get me something to eat.

When I went down the stairs, someone followed behind me. I just ignored them.

"Hey, kid!" They yelled from behind me. 

I turned around and said: "Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing here?" They said, walking closer to me.

"Um... I was just leaving to go to a cafe down the road..." I answered.

"You don't belong here. Where'd you come from?"

"Dorm 1776..."

He kept walking closer to me and I kept stepping away from him. "That's not what I meant, idiot. Obviously, you've never been here before. Where did you come from?" He said, pushing me against a wall.

"The C-Caribbean," I said, terrified.

He pushed me on the floor and yelled: "You don't belong here. Go back."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back at him, standing back up. But, without hesitating, he punched me in the face and pushed me back on the floor. "Please, don't hurt me!" I said, tears filling my eyes.

 

 

John's POV

When I woke up, Alex wasn't in bed. He probably went to get something for breakfast.  Since I didn't have anything to do today, I decided to go to the cafe down the road. I assumed that Lafayette and Hercules were still sleeping, so I quietly walked out of the dorm. I went to the stairs since the elevator was broken. On my way down the stairs, I heard someone say "Please, don't hurt me." It sounded like Alex. I rushed down the stairs until I saw Alex on the floor. Thomas Jefferson was standing over him and Alex was crying. Without hesitation, I ran to them and pushed Thomas away from Alex. I helped Alex stand up and walked over to Thomas.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I was just helping him out." He said.

"I doubt that. You need to leave Alex alone and go fuck yourself, Jeffershit."  I said, turning away from Thomas. I grabbed Alex's hand a took him back to our dorm.

 

When we got back to our dorm, I asked Alex: "Are you okay?". He didn't answer. He just ran to our room, crying. I followed him because he's my friend and I need to make sure he's okay. 

I opened the door and saw Alex crying on his bed. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"I didn't need your help, John!" He yelled at me, still crying. 

"Alex, if I didn't find you, you probably would end up in the hospital," I said to Alex, still rubbing his back. Alex didn't say anything. 

I laid on his bed and cuddled him from behind. "I'm just trying to protect you, Alex. I don't want you having a bad time here." 

Alex turned towards me and buried his face in my chest. He continued to cry and said: "I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "It's okay, Alex. Don't cry," I told him. He was still crying into my chest, so I held him closer to me and gently kissed his forehead. He looked up at me, tears rolling down his face. We were looking into each other's eyes. But then Alex randomly kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, moving my hand onto his waist. It felt like time stopped and nothing else mattered. It was just us and only us. I felt like we were on top of the world and no one could bring us down.

 


	6. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning...this chapter is kinda sexual. Not kinda sexual... it is sexual

Alex's POV

 

I kissed him. I don't why I did, but I did. He kissed me back and put his hand on my waist. It felt like we were on top of the world and nothing could bring us down. 

 

It got more intense every second. I moaned into the kiss and John got on top of me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and played around with my tongue. I put both of my hands on his waist and moaned into the kiss again. John then started to grind, still kissing me. I kissed him more intensely and put one of my hands on his ass. He pulled away from the kiss and moaned slightly. He then started to kiss my neck, still grinding. I started to take off his pants and John started to take off mine.

 

After a while, both of us ended up in only our underwear.  We were still kissing each other and John was still grinding on me. Then I heard someone walk in the room. I ignored them and John and I continued kissing each other. 

"What are you guys doing?" Lafayette said. I could tell it was Lafayette because of the French accent. Anyway, when Lafayette said that, John got kinda scared and quickly got off of me.

"Are you have sex with the new kid, John?" Hercules asked.

"I'm not having sex with him. I'm just making out with him." John said. I blushed brightly and pulled my blanket over my head. "You guys are scaring him. Go away" John yelled at Lafayette and Hercules. 

"Alexander, are we scaring you?"Lafayette asked me.  I didn't answer him, I just buried my face into John's chest, still covering myself with the blanket. He wrapped his arms around me  and said: "It's okay, Alex. Laf, Herc, get out." When I heard the door shut, I immediately started to cry.

 

John's POV

Alex started crying into my chest. I held him close to me and gently kissed the top of his head. 

"Don't cry, Alex," I told Alex, rubbing his back. He stopped crying after a few minutes. I kissed the top of his head again. He looked up at me and said: "Stay?" Still rubbing his back, I said: "Of course" 

His lips moved towards mine and he kissed me. He then pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with me. "I know I just met you, John, but, will you be my boyfriend?" Alex said. I thought about what he asked me for a few seconds and then said " Yes." Alex smiled brightly and kissed me on the lips again. 


End file.
